Banish (ability)
.]] '''Banish' ( or ), is a recurring spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It manifests as a projectile of light, or series of projectiles, and deals light-elemental damage. Banish should not be confused with Warp, a recurring spell that removes enemies from battle by casting them into the Void. In some games, Warp is localized in English as Banish. Banish and Vanish have the same name in Japanese. Appearances Final Fantasy XI Banish is the first in a series of Light-elemental damage spells available to White Mages and Paladins. It is capable of damaging any creature (with only special exceptions), but it deals 150% normal damage to undead monsters and has a hidden effect of greatly lowering undead creatures' Defense for a brief period of time. Banish is purchasable in all three starter nations for about 162 gil or less, depending upon fame. Casting Banish with Afflatus Misery active grants a damage bonus to the spell based on the most recent damage taken by the caster. The record of damage taken is reset upon use. Final Fantasy XIV Banish appeared as an ability in the original version. It was a Thaumaturge spell available for use at Rank 1, cost 3 action points to set, and had an MP cost of 10. The ability dealt astral-elemental damage and reduced the defense on a single enemy. After the release of patch 1.20, Banish; along with Banish II, became unusable by any class. Banish appears in A Realm Reborn as an enemy ability available to the Light Sprite, Corrupted Sprite and Corrupted Pudding enemies. The ability deals damage to a single target. Banish and Banish III are also available in a usable form as Logos actions, both of which inflict a debuff which increases damage to undead targets. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Banish is a low level Black Magic spell. Banish deals minor light elemental damage to a foe. The spell costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. The spell can only be used if the Banish Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Spelvia for 500 gil. A variation called Strong Banish can be used when two Psyched Up characters cast Banish during the same turn. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Banish is a Bravery attack usable by Prishe. It fires a projectile of light at the opponent. Banish costs 30 CP to equip and 150 AP to master. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Banish is a Level 2 White Magic attack spell that deals light damage to an enemy. It is learned by most White Mages, but can also be used by others by equipping the Espers Ramuh, Carbuncle, and Lakshmi (if the spell has been learned by that Esper). It costs 3 MP to use. ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''World of Final Fantasy Banish is an active, light-elemental ability that inflicts magical light damage on a single target for 3 AP. It can be used by Baby Paleberry, Master Moogle★, Odin★, Ponini, Squidraken, Unicorn, and White Chocobo. Gallery FFXIV_ARR_Banish.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FF4HoL Banish.png|Banish in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. PrisheBanish.jpg|''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFAB Banish SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Banish SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFRK Banish.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Banish.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Banish.png|World of Final Fantasy. Category:Recurring White Magic